Algunos drabbles en español
by Sigma Ayumi
Summary: Escenas cortas inspiradas en el sanguinario samurai ciego y su pequeña protegida.
1. Chapter 1

Aquí voy a ir publicando algunos de los escritos cortos que he hecho para UDDUP, probablemente en grupos de a 5. No soy dueña de UDDUP ni de sus personajes.

* * *

**1. Improvement**

Mamoru se puso los nuevos lentes a los cuales Igawa había realizado algunas mejoras y caminó por la casa mientras los lentes se ajustaban. Arreglándose los lentes con dos dedos, Mamoru miró de lado a lado, y apreció el buen trabajo del ingeniero, la imagen seguía estando formada por líneas verdes, pero los contornos y detalles podían apreciarse con mucha definición. Caminó hacia la sala y se encontró con la figura de Haruka sentada en el suelo frente al televisor, la observó de lejos tratando de definir las mejoras en los lentes. El samurai podía ver cada uno de los mechones de cabello que caían sobre la frente de Haruka, la forma de sus cejas, sus pestañas y sus ojos redondos, incluso, ahora podía ver la forma redonda del iris, pudiendo determinar hacia donde estaba mirando la joven de 16 años. Mamoru tragó en seco, sintiendo como si fuese la primera vez que la veía, y observaba casi fascinado el bonito perfil de Haruka, la nariz fileña y unos labios pequeños y redondos que estaban entreabiertos a causa del interés de la rubia por el programa que veía. La barbilla de Haruka era pequeña y formaba una curva tierna que caía hacia su cuello, el samurai se acomodó los lentes y siguió observando las líneas que dibujaban cada uno de los pliegues y arrugas de la ancha camiseta que tenía Haruka, y que apenas y lograban esbozar la figura de la joven, sus piernas delgadas y bien formadas recostadas en el suelo...

-¿Mamoru-san? -El samurai levantó la mirada rápidamente saliendo de su trance y pudo ver los ojos de Haruka que lo miraban.

-¿Eh?

-¿Pasa algo? -Mamoru se acomodó los lentes.

-Estoy probando unas modificaciones que le hizo Igawa a los lentes. -Haruka sonrió levemente y Mamoru casi quedó paralizado con la bonita curva que se había dibujado de forma tan detallada en el rostro de la joven, la cual se dio vuelta y siguió mirando la televisión. El samurai se alejó rápidamente y se fue al taller de Igawa.

* * *

**2. T-shirt**

Haruka dio vueltas un rato más en la cama antes de levantarse a hacer el desayuno, salió perezosamente del cuarto mientras arrastraba los pies, bajó las escaleras con cuidado y entró a la cocina, donde Mamoru estaba tomando una taza de café.

-Buenos días, Mamoru-san. -El samurai levantó la vista mientras tomaba un sorbo y siguió a Haruka con la mirada mientras caminaba hacia la nevera. La joven se inclinó desprevenidamente para alcanzar unos ingredientes que estaban en la parte de abajo y sintió un ruido que la hizo levantarse asustada. Mamoru tenía el puño apretado sobre la mesa y una expresión de molestia en su rostro.

-Haruka, ¿cuántos años tienes?

-Eh...¿catorce? -La joven respondía asustada sin entender la molestia repentina del samurai.

-¿No crees que ya estás grande como para que andes vestida así por la casa? -Haruka sintió cómo sus mejillas se sonrojaban y trató de acomodarse la vieja camiseta que tenía puesta como mejor pudo. -Mi esposa no será una mujer que ande caminando frente a dos hombres vestida de esa manera y sin que le importe. -Haruka se mantuvo estática mientras el samurai tomó la taza de café y salió de la cocina. La joven entonces bajó la mirada avergonzada, aunque no era muy común, Haruka sentía su corazón paralizarse cada vez que el samurai mencionaba algún detalle que debía tener o no tener su "esposa". Ya hace un año desde que Mamoru había aceptado su propuesta de estar juntos hasta que la muerte los separara, pero Haruka no se acostumbraba todavía a la idea de que el samurai lo hubiese aceptado así no más, la joven recordó la voz firme de Mamoru "Si logramos salir de aquí, entonces lo aceptaré" y sonrojándose se fue corriendo a cambiarse.

* * *

**3. Neighbors**

Mientras descansaban y se escondían de un grupo de delincuentes, Haruka imitó a Mamoru y se sentó en el suelo junto a él. La joven observó el perfil serio del samurai y sonrió cuando lo vio echar la cabeza hacia atrás y descansar sobre la pared, era un día caluroso y ruidoso, pero todo parecía calmado mientras ella estaba al lado de Mamoru. La joven estiró un poco los brazos cuando de repente sintió una gran cantidad de agua que caía sobre ella y lanzó un pequeño grito al sentir el frío en su cuerpo, se dio vuelta y observó a Mamoru, que estaba empapado y con la boca abierta, Haruka miró hacia arriba y le pareció ver en una ventana una mano que llevaba hacia dentro lo que parecía un balde. Nuevamente, Haruka observó al samurai, que se había quitado las gafas e intentaba limpiarlas con algún rastro de tela seca en su vestuario, el samurai apretaba los dientes como si murmurase groserías, y eso, junto con los mechones pegados a la frente de él hicieron que Haruka explotara en risa. Mamoru la miró frunciendo el ceño, y la joven se tapó el rostro intentando contenerse, pero entre más molesto se mostraba el samurai, más risa le causaba lo ridículo que se veía estando molesto y empapado. Haruka se agarró el estómago mientras se reía a carcajadas de la situación y Mamoru abría y cerraba la boca con molestia tratando de decir algo, el samurai se dio vuelta y se fue finalmente cuando la joven se empezó a retorcer en el suelo de la risa casi sin poder respirar.

* * *

**4. Glass**

Mamoru se encontraba tomando una siesta en el sofá cuando el olor a sangre lo despertó, sin pensarlo dos veces desenvainó la espada y corrió buscando la fuente del olor, cuando se acercaba a la cocina escuchó unos leves gemidos de dolor de Haruka y entró violentamente a la cocina sosteniendo la espada, lleno de rabia, y asustando a la joven en el proceso. El samurai miró de lado a lado y luego miró a Haruka.

-¿Qué te hicieron?

-¿Eh? -La voz de Haruka se quebraba por el dolor, Mamoru, aún sosteniendo la espada, entonces notó que la joven tenía las manos cerca del lavaplatos, en el suelo había unos fragmentos de vidrio, mientras otros estaban en las manos de Haruka. El samurai guardó la espada y suspirando se acercó rápidamente a Haruka.

-¿Qué te pasó? -Mamoru puso a un lado su bastón y tomó las manos de Haruka entre sus manos, viéndola juntar las cejas por el dolor.

-Un vaso...se reventó en mis manos. -Mamoru echó a la cabeza hacia un lado y volvió a suspirar, sintiendo la sangre caliente de Haruka que empezaba a gotear sobre sus anchas manos. El samurai se quedó en silencio un rato con las manos de Haruka entre las suyas y vio sonreír levemente a la joven. -¿Pensaste que me había pasado algo? -Mamoru soltó las manos de Haruka y abriendo las pluma se lavó las manos.

-Voy a tratar de quitarte algunos de los fragmentos que tienes en la mano, y luego vamos a que te traten la herida. -Haruka asintió y se rió casi que imperceptiblemente, Mamoru torció la boca molesto.

* * *

**5. Lessons**

Cuando Mamoru bajó la escalera, sintió una música suave que recorría la casa, y caminando hacia el patio, le pareció ver en el estudio dos siluetas que se abrazaban, el samurai se detuvo un momento y frunció el ceño, según tenía entendido, Juliet no estaba en casa, y según le indicaban sus lentes, las formas que se encontraban en el estudio no eran otras que las de Igawa y Haruka. Mamoru dudó por un momento, pero luego caminó rápidamente hasta el estudio apretando los puños, al llegar, abrió la puerta de golpe. Igawa y Haruka se dieron vuelta y miraron a Mamoru un poco sobresaltados, el ingeniero tenía puesta una de sus manos en la cintura de la joven, mientras su otra mano agarraba en alto una mano de Haruka, la mano derecha de la joven estaba sobre el hombro de Igawa. A juzgar por la situación y la música, Haruka e Igawa estaban bailando, no abrazándose, pero eso no hizo disminuir la molestia en el rostro del samurai. El ingeniero y la joven se separaron de forma intempestiva ante la expresión sombría de Mamoru.

-Hermano, no es lo que piensas, le estaba enseñando a Haruka a bailar el. -Haruka dio un grito interrumpiéndolo.

-¡Cállate, Igawa-san! -La preciosa rubia de 17 años salió de la habitación sonrojada e ignoró completamente al samurai al pasar a su lado. Mamoru suavizó su expresión cuando escuchó con detenimiento la música, era un vals.


	2. Chapter 2

**6. Diode**

Mamoru y Haruka caminaban entre una multitud en el centro de la ciudad, intentando localizar a Igawa que había ido a una tienda a comprar unos elementos electrónicos para reparar los lentes del samurai que, de forma inesperada, habían terminado destrozados, e Igawa no tenía unos de repuesto que funcionasen en el momento. Así, Igawa, Mamoru y Haruka habían tenido que ir de emergencia a comprar un dispositivo que le hacía falta a los lentes en el centro de la ciudad, donde Igawa se había perdido de la vista de Haruka, la corta estatura de la quinceañera no le permitía encontrarlo entre la multitud, y llevando a Mamoru del brazo, el samurai no era de ninguna ayuda puesto que no podía ver nada.

-¿Ya lo encontraste?

-No alcanzo a verlo.

-¿Qué? -La bulla de la multitud, sumada con un reciente enfrentamiento lleno de intensos disparos no le permitían al samurai escuchar bien a Haruka. -¿Haruka? -El samurai se inclinó hasta la altura del rostro de ella para poder escucharla.

-No lo veo, Mamoru-san, no lo veo. -La joven miraba de lado a lado tratando de encontrar los lentes, las trenzas o la ropa ancha de Igawa entre la multitud.

-No entiendo porqué teníamos que salir a comprar esto ahora, y ¿qué necesidad había de que nos bajáramos de la camioneta, Haruka? -La joven apretó la boca con molestia, pero entendió el comportamiento quejumbroso del samurai al atribuirlo al cansancio de la pelea.

-Lo siento, tienes razón, mejor volvemos a la camioneta y esperamos a Igawa. -El samurai seguía inclinado al lado de Haruka y la joven sentía su aliento en su mejilla derecha, la rubia movió su rostro un poco hacia esa dirección. -Lo siento, quería salir un rato, pero es mucho más importante que descanses. -Haruka vio sonreír ligeramente al samurai antes de sentir un peso sobre su hombro izquierdo que la empujó contra él, una mujer había golpeado con su cuerpo a Haruka mientras pasaba, causando que los labios de la joven aterrizaran en los labios del samurai que la había sostenido por los hombros para que no se cayera. Fue por unos breves dos segundos, pero Haruka sintió los labios cálidos del samurai contra los suyos e inmediatamente sintió su rostro enrojecerse y su cuerpo paralizarse, Mamoru había reaccionado rápidamente y había echado la cabeza hacia atrás. Haruka levantó la mirada y se encontró con el rostro ligeramente avergonzado del samurai, y soltándose de sus brazos salió corriendo sonrojada, a Mamoru le tomó unos segundos procesar la situación.

-¡Hey, Haruka, ¿A dónde vas?¿Cómo se supone que regrese a la camioneta así?! ¡Haruka! -El samurai se tomó la frente con molestia y acomodándose los lentes inservibles suspiró.

* * *

**7. Polish**

Mamoru entró a su cuarto desde el patio vistiendo una camisilla y con la espada en la mano, se secó el sudor de la frente con un brazo y miró hacia un lado a Haruka que guardaba algunas de sus camisas en el clóset, luego puso la espada sobre el escritorio y buscó algunos elementos en una gaveta para afilarla. Cuando puso todo en en el escritorio y estaba por sentarse vio a la joven que se ponía a su lado.

-Mamoru-san...

-¿Qué?

-¿No podrías enseñarme a pulir la espada?

-¿Para qué?

-Para saber... -Mamoru torció la boca y haciendo un gesto con la mano le indicó a Haruka que se sentara, la joven sonrió y obedeció.

-Lo primero que tienes que hacer es... ¡¿qué haces?! -Haruka había tomado al azar uno de los recipientes solo para alterar al samurai, y se echó a reír, casi haciéndole perder la paciencia. Mamoru se puso detrás de Haruka y tomando las manos delicadas de la joven entre sus manos gruesas, le mostró la manera correcta de afilar la espada. Haruka apretó la boca, comprendiendo que la cercanía repentina del cuerpo del samurai al de ella era la manera típica que éste había encontrado para hacerla quedarse quieta cuando intentaba molestarlo. La joven se dejó guiar mientras sentía como sus mejillas se ponían calientes estúpidamente, y se arrepintió de su intento de molestarlo al sentirse nerviosa ante la visión de los brazos musculosos y descubiertos del samurai a ambos lados de su cuerpo, Mamoru tenía su rostro justo al lado del de Haruka, y le daba instrucciones precisas sobre el proceso, ella solo observaba las gotas de sudor sobre el rostro de él, el cabello que se le pegaba a la frente, y la cicatriz ligeramente enrojecida por el calor. -Hey...¿estás atendiendo? -Haruka asintió en silencio y volvió su mirada a la espada, y a las manos de Mamoru que agarraban las suyas con firmeza. El hombre comprendió que se había pasado un poco hasta conseguir que Haruka se sintiera demasiado nerviosa, y quiso soltarle las manos y quitarse de encima de ella, pero al intentarlo, sintió los dedos de Haruka que buscaban entrelazarse con los suyos y no lo dejaron ir; el samurai miró a la joven, que tenía la boca apretada y miraba hacia abajo y sintió un escalofrío que recorría su espalda. Mamoru acercó lentamente su rostro hacia el de ella, solo para comprobar si realmente había leído bien la situación, y tragó en seco cuando vio a Haruka alzar el rostro y moverlo torpemente al encuentro del suyo, el samurai quiso detenerse cuando sintió el aliento de la joven en sus labios, pero mientras observaba por sus lentes a Haruka cerrando los ojos, recibió el impulso que le faltaba para finalmente decidirse a besarla. Incapaz de utilizar las manos para acercar el rostro de Haruka hacia él, Mamoru se lanzó casi que violentamente contra sus labios y cerró los ojos cuando sintió por primera vez con su boca la forma exacta de los pequeños labios que había observado en varias ocasiones. No parecía una locura que estuviese besando a su futura esposa ahora que tenía 17 años, y realmente no se había forzado a hacerlo, sino que había reprimido las ganas, que habían surgido en él de forma inesperada y demasiado natural, al menos desde hace un año. Mamoru podía sentir con su rostro que la cara de la joven estaba realmente caliente y la besó por un minuto más hasta que la sintió que perdía la respiración, luego apartó la cara de ella, la vio abrir los ojos mientras los párpados parecían pesarle y respiraba por la boca, el samurai se liberó de sus manos y salió del cuarto, Haruka no lo vio más en ese día.

* * *

**8. Growing up**

Mientras corrían huyendo de un grupo de agresores enviados por Turus, Haruka y Mamoru buscaban la ruta más segura y libre de personas posible. El samurai se impacientaba al tener que disminuir su ritmo para no dejar atrás a Haruka, y gruñendo molesto, la tomó por la cintura y la levantó del suelo, cargándola con su brazo izquierdo, iba a empezar a correr nuevamente cuando sintió los pataleos de la adolescente.

-¡Bájame Mamoru-san, bájame!

-¿qué, qué pasa? -Haruka trataba con todas sus fuerzas de liberarse del brazo del samurai.

-¡Deja de cargarme de esa manera, no soy una niña! -Mamoru se burló y pese a los golpes de Haruka y a sus intentos de patearlo, no la bajó.

-Tienes catorce años...

-¡Ya te dije que no soy una niña, bájame, Mamoru-san! -El samurai suspiró y la soltó, poniéndola de vuelta al suelo con delicadeza, Haruka respiraba con molestia y Mamoru podía distinguir su rostro enfurecido a través de los lentes. El samurai se acercó a ella y con ayuda de sus dos brazos la levantó del suelo y la cargó en la forma como los esposos cargan a sus esposas en la noche de bodas, la adolescente no pudo musitar palabra mientras sentía su rostro sonrojarse.

-Te cargaré así entonces. -Dijo el samurai sonriendo de forma maléfica, y reanudó el escape.

* * *

**9. Realization**

El verano de los 16 años de Haruka, cuando de alguna manera habían conseguido un descanso de los terroristas y se encontraban en la playa, Mamoru comprendió que Haruka era su tipo perfecto de mujer cuando, sentado en la arena, sus ojos no se fueron detrás de la figura despampanante de Juliet y ni siquiera se concentraron en el cuerpo curvilíneo de Haruka mientras se quitaba la ropa para quedar en vestido de baño, sino en la sonrisa en el rostro de ella, y sus oídos se embelesaron con el sonido de la risa tierna saliendo de su boca.

* * *

**10. Dizzy**

Una semana después que los acontecimientos con los guerreros de Galboa, Trump, hubiesen terminado, Igawa todavía hacía guardia desde la camioneta y siendo tarde en la noche, Haruka había salido de su cuarto a buscar un vaso de agua. La adolescente se rascó los ojos y encendió la luz de la cocina, abrió la nevera y estaba sirviendo el agua cuando vio pasar una sombra por la entrada de la cocina, casi dio un grito por el sonido de pies que se arrastraban, pero lo ahogó cuando se dio cuenta que era Mamoru. Haruka arrugó el rostro cuando vio a un Mamoru sin lentes que estaba apoyado en el marco de la entrada a la cocina y cuyo labio inferior sangraba.

-¿Mamoru-san? -Haruka vio al samurai pasarse una mano por la frente secándose un sudor que ella no entendía de dónde provenía.

-¿No deberías estar durmiendo? Mañana tienes clases. -La voz de Mamoru se escuchaba ahogada y opaca, al contrario de su voz habitual gruesa y clara, la adolescente cerró la nevera y se acercó a su guardaespaldas.

-¿Estás bien?¿Por qué no estás usando los lentes? -Los ojos de Mamoru parecieron perderse un momento mientras seguía apoyado y su labio sangraba.

-Me duelen los ojos, vete a dormir.

-Vine a tomar agua. -Respondió Haruka entre molesta y preocupada.

-Ah, entonces hazlo y vete a dormir. -Mamoru se dio vuelta sin despegarse todavía del marco y la adolescente observó mientras sus pies parecían enredarse en su salida, por lo que se decidió a ir tras de él. Haruka tomó a Mamoru por las muñecas y puso sus manos sobre sus pequeños hombros, el samurai sudaba frío.

-Camina con cuidado, yo te llevo a tu cuarto. -El samurai quiso inmediatamente quitar sus manos, pero Haruka se lo impidió. -Si tienes mareo no sé qué haces caminando por la casa. -Agregó la pequeña clarividente mientras Mamoru caminaba apoyada en ella. Después de llevarlo casi a rastras, y de obligarlo a entrar a su cuarto, el samurai se sentó en su cama y Haruka dudó por un momento si entrar o no a la habitación. -Estás sudando frío, Mamoru-san, ¿qué tienes?¿Se te bajó la presión?¿Quieres que te traiga algo? -Mamoru se cubría la cara con las manos sin responder, Haruka dio unos pasos y entró a la habitación de Mamoru, encendió la luz y se acercó a él. -¿Qué tienes Mamoru-san?

-Nada, vete a dormir y déjame en paz. -Mamoru le hablaba Haruka desde detrás de sus manos.

-Te traeré algo para que tomes.

-No quiero nada, tengo ganas de vomitar.

-Ah, es eso...te traeré algo para que se te quite el mareo y las naúseas.

-Que no...-Haruka ya había salido del cuarto cuando Mamoru intentó detenerla, el samurai suspiró con molestia, y aunque no podía pensar muy claramente se sentía como un inútil de que Haruka estuviese cuidando de él. El samurai había despertado en esa condición después de una pesadilla, pero no iba a admitir tal cosa, podía incluso sentir el sabor de la sangre en su boca, pero ni siquiera se iba a preocupar en limpiarse, sentía que los oídos le zumbaban como si hubiese oído armas dispararse durante horas. Unos minutos después, se sentía un poco mejor, y Haruka entró a su habitación con lo que parecía una toma de alguna hierba de olor desagradable.

-Te dije que no quería nada. -Haruka torció la boca.

-Tómate esto, te hará sentir mejor.

-Eres como una abuela. -Haruka quiso tirarle la toma caliente en la cara, pero la voz todavía apagada de Mamoru no la dejó. El samurai quiso coger la taza pero Haruka se lo impidió cuando vio sus manos temblar y puso a un lado la toma.

-Déjala que se enfríe. -La joven salió un momento y volvió con un algodón mojado, Mamoru seguía en su estado lamentable y sus ojos obviamente mareados. La adolescente vaciló antes de sentarse en la cama al lado de Mamoru.

-¿Qué...?¿Qué quieres? -Con toda la valentía que pudo juntar, y sabiendo muy bien que ya había perdido todo el control sobre su respiración y el color de sus mejillas, Haruka tomó el rostro del samurai con una mano y con la otra le limpió la sangre de la boca. -Oye...

-Cierra la boca. -En la mente de la pequeña rubia estaba todavía demasiado fresca la confesión de Mamoru de que aceptaba casarse con ella, y estaba realmente molesta de tener que justo en ese momento comportarse como su esposa. El samurai dejó de quejarse pero siguió frunciendo el ceño, el nerviosismo de Haruka crecía a cada minuto hasta tener ganas de salir corriendo a su cuarto de la vergüenza; la adolescente respiró profundo y tomó la taza sin soltar el rostro de Mamoru. -Está caliente.

-Oh, no, estás loca si crees que- Las quejas del samurai se detuvieron cuando Haruka le puso la taza con la toma de olor desagradable en la boca, y la retiró después que se cercioró que hubo tomado un trago. -Haruka... -La voz del samurai empezaba a llenarse de molestia.

-Mamoru-san, la gente enferma debe quedarse quieta y mejorarse, tómate la medicina, por favor. -Haruka bajó el rostro mientras hablaba y aún sostenía la barba de Mamoru, estaba realmente nerviosa y se sentía cansada de la repentina rebeldía de su guardaespaldas; el samurai renunció a resistirse más y asintió, un poco movido con el ruego tímido de la adolescente. Mamoru, habiendo recuperado algo de su color después de tomarse la medicina, se acostó a dormir bajo las órdenes de Haruka, y la joven se fue hasta su cuarto y cerró la puerta para luego regresar en puntillas y sentarse en el pasillo a un lado de la puerta del cuarto de él. El samurai suspiró sabiendo perfectamente que ella estaba allí, pero no se molestó en mandarla a dormir, al rato empezó a sentir que el mareo lo abandonaba y que el sueño volvía a él. Haruka se fue a dormir cuando lo escuchó roncar.


	3. Chapter 3

**11. Miscalculation**

Haruka estaba realmente asustada, hace unos diez minutos que estaba agachada detrás de unas cajas escondiéndose mientras Mamoru se enfrentaba a un grupo de agresores enviados por Turus. Los hombres estaban utilizando armas pesadas y la adolescente se sentía asustada de no poder ver nada, sino solo escuchar el ruido imparable de las balas y lo que ella creía eran los gruñidos de dolor del samurai de tanto en tanto. Su guardaespaldas le había indicado que se mantuviera agachada y escondida hasta que él volviera, y ella obedecía, la pequeña rubia trataba de calmarse cuando tuvo una premonición que la hizo acostarse en el suelo sin pensarlo dos veces; unos segundos después, una lluvia de balas se dispararon contra el grupo de grandes cajas detrás de las que estaba escondida, ella se limitó a cubrirse la cabeza y mantenerse quieta, y unos instantes después, sintió un grito desgarrador y todo quedó en silencio. Haruka temblaba mientras sentía que alguien corría hacia donde estaba y levantaba los pedazos de caja que le habían caído encima.

-Haruka. -Era la voz agitada del samurai, la adolescente levantó el rostro lleno de lágrimas calladas mientras Mamoru le seguía quitando astillas de encima. -Ven, levántate. -Su guardaespaldas la ayudó a sentarse, y Haruka se quejó levemente por algunas cortadas que tenía, pero luego se quedó observando la camisa completamente ensangrentada del samurai.

-M-Mamoru-san, ¿te dispararon? -El samurai suspiró y puso su mano izquierda sobre el hombro izquierdo de la adolescente, pasando su brazo detrás de la espalda de ella. Haruka lo vio mirar hacia otro lado y sintió que tensionaba la mano sobre su hombro, la adolescente no lograba comprender si Mamoru se había preocupado o si le estaba pidiendo disculpas por haber causado que se lastimara. La clarividente sentía claramente el olor penetrante de la sangre de su guardaespaldas, pero no le importaba, se mantendría quieta y en silencio mientras él lo quisiera.

-Solo me rozaron un par de balas, no es nada. -El samurai se levantó y le extendió una mano a Haruka para ayudarla a levantar del suelo. -Vamos. -Le dijo a la adolescente, y ella lo siguió, sonrojándose un poco al pensar que esa especie de "abrazo" sangriento era tal vez uno de los gestos más afectuosos que Mamoru había tenido con ella.

* * *

**12. Rest**

Después que se hubieron casado Mamoru no tenía necesidad de dormir apoyado en una silla, sino que aún contra la voluntad de su esposa de evitar las bromas de Igawa, el hombro o las piernas de ella se había convertido en el mejor descanso mientras viajaban en la camioneta de vuelta a casa.

* * *

**13. Unavoidable**

A Juliet le resultaba perturbador que el samurai siempre seco y lleno de sí mismo no pudiese evitar que su mirada se fuera detrás de Haruka cuando la veía pasar desde que se habían casado. Solo durante las peleas volvía a ser el mismo de antes.

* * *

**14. Bond**

Las palabras no fueron necesarias, después de años de estar juntos, entre ellos se había desarrollado un lazo tan grande de confianza y mutuo entendimiento, que a veces solo eran necesarias miradas o expresiones para comunicarse el uno con el otro. Hijikata Mamoru no era un hombre que mintiera, y especialmente delante de su joven protegida no se molestaba en disfrazar sus sentimientos o intenciones. Touyama Haruka de veinte años de edad en la actualidad y con la habilidad de ver el futuro, había visto crecer dentro de sí misma durante los últimos ocho años al lado de su guardaespaldas un afecto especial por él, y había comprendido de forma inequívoca que lo amaba un día de sus 16 años cuando lo veía asomado a la ventana y los colores del atardecer habían iluminado su perfil mientras sonreía levemente. Ahora, mientras Haruka caminaba junto a Mamoru y con varios centímetros de más, la brisa que sentía contra sus mejillas le recordaba lo tranquila que podía ser una vida en medio del constante peligro e incertidumbre, y la razón de tal tranquilidad no era otra diferente a quién estaba a su lado, su compañero, su guardián, su maestro, su amigo, pero más allá, la persona que amaba. La calma proveniente de unos ojos ciegos y grises que se posaban en ella mientras él acariciaba cada rincón de su delicado rostro, como queriendo grabarlo en su mente; la calma que traía una sonrisa malévola llena de deleite en medio de un escenario sangriento; la calma que su fuerza, su inteligencia y su hasta ahora invicto desempeño le transmitían. Sí, a pesar de las pesadillas, el ruido de las balas, la sangre y el constante miedo de perderlo que la hicieron querer rendirse en muchas ocasiones, ella había madurado, y atesoraría por siempre la calma que venía de él. En ese instante, mientras caminaban al encuentro de unos desconcertados Juliet e Igawa con las manos entrelazadas entre sí por primera vez frente al mundo, Haruka respiraba tranquila mientras sentía el recurrente suspirar de Mamoru. No es como si ellos no hubiesen sospechado nada, pues aparte de la incomodidad de Mamoru de tener muestras de afecto públicas, ninguno de los dos se había esforzado mucho en ocultar algo que se hacía tan obvio en cuanto se sonreían el uno al otro en medio de una pelea, una sonrisa llena de confianza, de complicidad, de comprensión. Mamoru la había besado por primera vez un día mientras una Haruka de 17 años veía una película en la sala y él la acompañaba mientras comía palomitas de maíz, no hubo una visión que le previniera acerca de las intenciones de él cuando se acercó con lentitud, y respirando de forma pesada, como si peleara consigo mismo, tomó de forma muy delicada el rostro de la joven y la besó; ella solo recordaba la vergüenza que había sentido de salir corriendo para no verlo cuando sus labios se separaron, el olor de Mamoru cubriéndola, el calor que provenía de él y especialmente, una dulzura en su comportamiento de la cual ni siquiera ella lo había creído capaz. Después de ese día no se habían besado más veces de las que se podían contar con las dos manos, su guardaespaldas era un hombre en total control de sí mismo, con una forma única, silenciosa y clara de mostrarle lo que sentía por ella sin necesidad de siquiera tocarla. Ahora, un Mamoru evidentemente nervioso le decía con su gesto simple de tomarle la mano, que ya era tiempo de que la propuesta de matrimonio que él había aceptado muchos años atrás mientras ella colgaba indefensa con una bomba en sus manos viniese a cumplimiento. El sangriento samurai miró hacia donde ella estaba con una sonrisa algo tímida y ella, completamente sonrojada aunque él no podía notarlo, le sonrió de vuelta indicándole que estaba de acuerdo.

* * *

**15. Hungry**

Ella aclaraba su garganta sin hacer mucho ruido mientras sus oídos captaban cada uno de los sonidos de la nueva mañana, robóticamente enderezó su cuerpo y mientra se estiraba puso las piernas de un lado de la cama y se sentó. Se rascó los ojos con molestia y se quedó mirando el vacío, la casa estaba en silencio, no sentía el ruido de los platos en la cocina, nadie había ido a despertarla para que fuese a clases, y no encontraría un saludo cálido al salir de su cuarto, sino simplemente un ingeniero trasnochado, una espía perezosa, un motociclista malgeniado y un samurai silencioso. Esa no era su casa, era ya como el cuarto o quinto lugar transitorio en el que había vivido desde que había conocido a su guardaespaldas. A pesar de que nadie lo sabía, a la joven de catorce años le costaba levantarse todas las mañana, y pasaba varios minutos sentada mientras su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente y trataba de apagar dentro de sí misma los anhelos de despertar y ver a sus padres; era realmente cansado ignorar esos sentimientos por el resto del día, por lo que ella se permitía todos los días, antes de salir de su cuarto, sentir algo de dolor para poder sentirse con energías lo que faltaba de la jornada. En esos momentos, pese al gran afecto que había acumulado por los cuatro agentes que la protegían y la gran compañía que sentía con ellos, la joven rubia se sentía sola, sin familia y solo por esos breves momentos, se sentía en un lugar totalmente ajeno a ella, entonces, un temblor recorría su cuerpo y sentía mucho frío y deseos de que la persecución a la que había sido sometida durante dos años acabara. Esa mañana, de forma muy atípica, sintió que alguien tocaba a la puerta de su cuarto, le tomó unos segundos procesar el sonido y levantarse; al abrir un poco la puerta se encontró con que era el samurai quien había tocado.

-¿Mamoru-san? -El hombre tenía una taza de café en su mano de la cual tomó un sorbo antes de hablar.

-Es tarde. -La voz de Mamoru sonaba más grave de lo normal, como era normal todas las mañanas.

-No tengo clases hoy. -La joven se peinó el cabello detrás de las orejas y bajó la cabeza sin saber qué más decir.

-Um...ok. -El hombre de cabello oscuro se dio vuelta y caminó después de tomar un sorbo más de café, la adolescente reaccionó unos segundos después.

-¡¿Mamoru-san, tienes hambre?! -Hijikata Mamoru se dio vuelta tapándose un oído con la mano que tenía libre ante el grito repentino. -Lo siento...Ya bajo, dame unos minutos. -Touyama Haruka cerró la puerta de su cuarto y sacando algo de ropa y amarrándose el cabello en dos partes, sonrió, decidiendo que había sido suficiente tristeza por ese día, era hora de atender al hombre con quién en un futuro volvería a tener una familia.


	4. Chapter 4

**16. Consolation**

Mamoru sabía a la perfección cuándo Haruka estaba pasando un mal día, pues después de pasar todo el día sonriendo en exceso siempre había un lapso de la tarde en que desaparecía, a veces en el patio, a veces en su cuarto, pero para el samurai era muy evidente que ella estaba buscando un lugar donde nadie la viera para descargarse. Desde que se enteró de la situación de Haruka, la pérdida de sus padres y la persecución a la que luego fue sometida, Mamoru no había logrado sacarse, ni siquiera tres años después, la rabia que lo carcomía cuando pensaba en eso, forzada a estar con él, muchas veces como un ave enjaulada, la joven había perdido cualquier razón para ser feliz, se cambiaba constantemente de escuela, no tenía amigos, su vida consistía en sobrevivir. Haruka ya no era una niña, pero al samurai aún le desagradaba la idea de saber que estaba llorando; justo en ese momento, parecía que ya estaba el día cerca del atardecer, Igawa estaría en el taller trabajando y extrañamente, Haruka tenía al menos media hora que no lo molestaba. El samurai se fue al patio a entrenar un rato, pensando que tal cosa no debía importarle, pero después de una hora de entrenamiento, y una hora sin sentirla, entró a la casa; caminó de forma silenciosa por la cocina y la sala, e incluso cerca del taller de Igawa tratando de determinar si ella estaba por ahí, y al no verla, subió al segundo piso y se acercó hasta la puerta de su cuarto y tocó. Nadie respondió. Volvió a tocar con más fuerza.

-Voy a entrar. -Dijo antes de abrir la puerta, vio a la silueta de Haruka cubrirse el rostro con una manta con la cual estaba arropada.

-Estoy durmiendo, Mamoru-san. -La voz un poco nasal de la joven confirmaba sus sospechas, el hombre se acercó a la cama y con cuidado y sin mucho esfuerzo le quitó la cobija del rostro. -¿Qué pasa? -Reclamó Haruka mientras Mamoru la vio mirar hacia otro lado tratando de ocultar su rostro y se sentó junto a ella, la joven enseguida se movió hacia el lado contrario de la cama para bajarse, huyendo. Su guardaespaldas no tuvo que aplicar mucha fuerza para tomarla por el hombro y sentarla nuevamente donde estaba.

-Está bien que llores pero...

-Yo no estaba llorando- La rubia dejó de hablar cuando el samurai le pasó la mano por debajo de los ojos y se encontró con un rostro frío y mojado. Mamoru suspiró y Haruka movió el rostro hacia otro lado huyendo de su mano.

-Como decía, está bien que llores, pero no está bien que sea tan constante.

-No es constante. -Mamoru frunció el ceño para indicarle que no tenía caso mentirle.

-Al menos lo ha sido, casi todos los días, desde hace unos meses. Yo entiendo perfectamente que estés aburrida de este estilo de vida, nadie quisiera que estuvieses en esta posición, pero si ya es así, no puedes rendirte, en el momento en que te rindas, no habrá vuelta atrás.

-Disculpa que no sea tan fuerte como tú, Mamoru-san. -Haruka bajó la mirada mientras su voz sonaba un poco molesta. -Lo siento, Mamoru-san, es que, realmente quisiera ser más fuerte y no causarte molestias.

-Ya te lo había dicho antes, no debes obligarte a comportarte de ninguna manera solo porque vivas entre un montón de adultos, no te estoy diciendo que debes ser fuerte o no te debes sentir mal, solo que- El samurai se quedó en silencio cuando Haruka recostó su cabeza sobre su hombro, y luego de aclarar la garganta continuó. -Puedes sentirte mal, es normal, pero-

-Está bien, Mamoru-san, no tienes que decir mucho, con que estés aquí es suficiente. -Haruka abrazó al samurai ligeramente y éste no se atrevió a quejarse, pues al fin y al cabo había sido él quien se había buscado algo semejante, poniendo una mano dubitativa sobre la espalda de la joven y apoyando su barbilla sobre la cabeza de ella suspiró.

-Si te sientes mal, puedes decírmelo, y como un equipo podemos solucionarlo.

-Esto no es una misión, Mamoru-san. -Dijo la joven intentando ahogar la risa, se sentía relajada con el calor corporal de su guardaespaldas. -Pero...dijiste que somos un equipo, gracias. -Sí, no era la expresión más romántica que hubiese escuchado, pero indicaba un lazo entre los dos, la joven acomodó su cabeza sobre el pecho de él mientras sentía la mano desesperada de Mamoru que se movía intranquila sobre su espalda, mostrándole su impaciencia; de todos modos, ella no lo soltaría por un rato más, la joven pensó que ya que Mamoru finalmente se convertiría en su esposo, debía darse la oportunidad de confiar un poco más en él, aún si se trataba de su dolor y sus inmadureces.

* * *

**17. Threshold**

Mientras mi cuerpo tiembla intento escapar, la oscuridad en la habitación se mezcla con retazos de un futuro que golpea mi mente, sin importar que ha sido así desde que puedo recordar, no hay manera que pueda acostumbrarme a este miedo. Aún si mi mente está llena de confianza, la incertidumbre me consume durante estos momentos, yo solo quiero despertar. Siento tu mano sobre mi frente, como un puente entre mis sueños y el mundo real, caricias delicadas con dedos ásperos de alguien que en toda su vida solo había amado a la espada; aún si tu voz se escucha distante mientras llamas mi nombre sin ningún afán, el calor de tu piel es suficiente para que los delirios empiecen a disiparse, ahora puedo sentir mi cuerpo, siento el frío en mis pies, y la sensación cómoda de mi espalda descansando sobre las cobijas de nuestra cama, puedo sentir que me duele ligeramente la garganta, pero aún no logro recuperar el control sobre mis párpados. Como si esto se tratase de un cuento de hadas, siento tu aliento acercarse a mi rostro y tus labios tocar los míos de la forma tierna en que sueles hacerlo, y sí, tal y como si fuese un cuento de hadas, logras romper el encanto, y lentamente puedo abrir mis ojos para encontrarme con los tuyos, grises, que sonríen solo para mí.

* * *

**18. Neck**

A veces pienso que Haruka debe detestar este estilo de vida, ahora mismo la observo desde el pasillo, está sentada en el sofá de la sala, mirando hacia el vacío mientras se acaricia el cuello repetidamente, estoy seguro de que tiene unas marcas que yo no puedo ver. Fue esta mañana que, mientras peleábamos contra un grupo de delincuentes en busca de la recompensa, un hombre gigante levantó a Haruka del suelo por el cuello, la escuché gritar, e intenté liberarme de los quince hombres que me atacaban lo más rápido que pude. Solo fueron unos pocos minutos hasta que logré acabar con ellos, mientras luchaba, de tanto en tanto la veía, apretando el brazo del hombre que la sostenía, y cuando corrí hacia donde ella estaba, el hombre gigante estaba en el suelo, y ella lo pateaba. Observé por unos segundos la escena, los sollozos de ella hacían evidente que estaba llorando, tosía y apretaba el rostro mientras seguía pateando al gigante inconsciente.

-Haruka. -Ya con unos cuatro años de lucha, ella ya no podía considerarse una adolescente indefensa, lo que todos le habíamos enseñado lo ponía en práctica cuando era necesario. A pesar de que llamé su nombre, ella no se detuvo, estaba molesta como fruto del miedo. -Haruka, detente, está inconsciente. -Cuando no respondió, la tomé por el brazo y la jalé hacia atrás, ella intentó oponerse. Cuando estuvimos uno al lado del otro, la vi mirar hacia el lado opuesto donde yo estaba, se pasó la mano por el rostro secándose las lágrimas y se dio vuelta soltándose de mi brazo. Me mantuve de pie mientras ella atravesó el lugar, pasando entre los cuerpos inconscientes, y salió, Juliet se fue detrás de ella.

En ocasiones como estas pienso que soy un guardaespaldas inútil, pues nunca debió haber ocurrido algo semejante como que alguien tratara de ahorcarla. Haruka sigue allí, tocándose el cuello, tal vez recordando los eventos del día, tal vez todavía asustada. Todo lo que puedo hacer es seguir esforzándome para que todo esto acabe pronto y ella pueda escapar de esta realidad.

* * *

**19. Pillow**

No importa cuántas veces haya ocurrido ya, Haruka se siente profundamente conmovida cada vez que despierta y encuentra a Mamoru durmiendo sobre su abdomen.

* * *

**20. Fiebre**

Haruka apagó la estufa y miró de reojo mientras Mamoru entraba a la cocina y se sentaba a la mesa, suspiró levemente y le sirvió algo de arroz después de acomodar los platos principales sobre la mesa. La joven vio al golpeado samurai tomar los palillos sin prisa, y se dio vuelta para servir algo de tomar, se quitó el delantal y poniéndolo a un lado se sirvió algo de arroz y se sentó a la mesa, frente a Mamoru. Igawa había sido llamado de forma especial por EN, y no estaría esa noche en casa, Haruka se sentía levemente nerviosa por el hecho de estar con su guardaespaldas a solas una noche completa por primera vez después de muchos años, especialmente porque la ardua pelea que había sostenido más temprano ese día lo tendría seguramente de mal humor. El samurai comía con demasiada lentitud, su cuerpo estaba cubierto de vendas y lucía realmente molesto, Haruka lo observó por unos segundos antes de empezar a comer, minutos después, Mamoru aún no había tenido avances significativos en su plato.

-Mamoru-san, ¿pasa algo? -El hombre de cabello oscuro puso a un lado los palillos y se quitó los lentes con molestia, tenía una herida entre las cejas que seguramente le lastimaban los lentes. La joven no perdió oportunidad de observar los ojos grises de Mamoru mientras este se masajeaba la frente.

-Tengo varias cortadas dentro de la boca, no puedo comer así. -Haruka abrió los ojos ante su evidente desconsideración con la condición del samurai.

-Mamoru-san, cuánto lo siento, no...no me acordaba...te prepararé algo más...un puré frío tal vez, que no te lastime. -El samurai fruncía el ceño mientras con los dedos jugaba con los lentes. -¿Papa o manzana? -A Mamoru no le importó lo infantil que sonaba la comida que iba a comerse, tenía hambre.

-Papa. -Dijo casi que inaudiblemente, Haruka se levantó de inmediato de la mesa y fue hasta la nevera y abrió el congelador.

-Hay algo de helado para que comas mientras te preparo la comida.

-¿Chocolate? -Haruka no pudo evitar reírse entre dientes.

-Por supuesto. -Dijo acercándole el pote de helado con una cuchara al samurai, el cual empezó a comerlo de inmediato, aunque sin prisa. Haruka buscó unas papas y empezó a pelarlas mientras observaba a Mamoru comiendo, su rostro estaba hinchado por los golpes, y ella sonrió levemente, sintiéndose agradecida con él, pues parte de esos golpes habían sido recibidos con el fin de protegerla. Después de lavarlas, Haruka cortó rápidamente las papas en cuadritos, los cuales luego echó en una olla con agua caliente, dio unos pasos y se sentó nuevamente a la mesa para terminar de comer, el samurai comía lentamente, casi que aburrido, y poniendo la cuchara a un lado se echó el cabello hacia atrás y levantó la mirada, Haruka se sorprendió de la manera cómo sus ojos ciegos podían apuntar de forma inequívoca hacia donde ella se encontraba.

-¿Te sientes bien, Mamoru-san? -El samurai apenas y se molestó en hacer una mueca y nuevamente se masajeó la frente. -¿Tienes dolor de cabeza? -Mamoru asintió, y Haruka se levantó nuevamente de la mesa. -Te traeré una pastilla. -La joven salió de la cocina sonriendo, complacida de que las barreras de Mamoru seguían cayendo poco a poco frente a ella. Unos breves minutos después, volvió a la cocina con unas pastillas que puso en las manos del samurai tímidamente, y le extendió un vaso de agua que él se tomó después de engullir los medicamentos. Haruka se acercó a la olla y luego caminó alrededor de la mesa y se puso detrás de Mamoru.

-¿Qué haces? -Preguntó él con evidente desgano, Haruka dudó por un momento pero luego se acercó a Mamoru y le puso las manos sobre la cabeza. -¿Q-Qué? -El samurai intentó de inmediato de quitársela de encima moviéndose. -¿Qué quieres?

-Ya, cálmate...es solo...algo que aprendí...

-¿Qué...?

-Me refiero...un masaje...un masaje...para que se te quite el dolor de cabeza.

-No lo necesito. -Dijo Mamoru apartando las manos de Haruka con las suyas, haciendo que la joven las retirara nerviosamente ante el toque de sus manos. La preciosa rubia, ya de veinte años, suspiró con molestia y caminó hasta la olla. Mamoru tomó la cuchara nuevamente y siguió comiendo helado. A pesar de que no podía ver nada en ese momento, sus sentidos le indicaban que las papas estarían listas pronto, y que Haruka movía de tanto en tanto el pie nerviosamente al lado de la estufa. Después de unos minutos de silencio, Haruka apagó el fogón y empezó a preparar el puré, el cual metió en la nevera y volvió a sentarse a la mesa.

-Esperemos un rato a que se enfríe. -La joven empezó a comer nuevamente, mientras Mamoru ya había dejado de lado el helado; si no fuese porque ella sabía que él no podía verla, juraría que esa mirada tan intensa que dirigía hacia ella tenía algún sentido. El samurai empezó a jugar nuevamente con los lentes, moviéndolos sobre la mesa, ella lo observaba en silencio, era la más pura y natural forma de ansiedad que había observado en Mamoru durante los últimos años, no era algo que ocurriese muy a menudo, pero era un gesto que Haruka había observado en él en varias ocasiones en que estaban los dos solos. La barrera física que había entre los dos no había podido ser rota por Haruka después de muchos intentos, Mamoru mantenía siempre su distancia, y a pesar de que ella no se había molestado en lo más mínimo en ocultar sus sentimientos hacia él, el samurai no hacía más que mostrarse desprevenido y desinteresado en esto. La joven no tenía ningún deseo de forzarlo, ni de obtener nada de él, por lo que se limitaba a admirarlo desde lejos.

-Haruka. -Los pensamientos de la joven fueron interrumpidos por la voz profunda de Mamoru llamando su nombre.

-¿Sí? -Haruka tomó otro bocado y bajó la mirada mientras masticaba, solo veía las manos del samurai que seguían jugando con los lentes.

-Tengo frío.

-¿Qué?¿Tienes fiebre? -Haruka se levantó alarmada de la mesa y se acercó a Mamoru, extendiendo sus manos para tocarle la frente, el samurai la tomó por las muñecas y la atrajo hacia él, casi haciéndola perder el equilibrio, pero sosteniéndola por la cintura la ayudó a mantenerse en pie. Lentamente, y sin ponerse de pie, Mamoru movió sus manos sobre el abdomen de ella hacia su espalda y la abrazó jalándola levemente hacia él nuevamente, Haruka mantenía sus brazos a los lados de su cuerpo sin entender qué pasaba. -M-Mamoru-san... -Su guardaespaldas posó su cabeza sobre el abdomen de ella, y Haruka pudo sentirlo ardiendo en fiebre; la joven extendió sus manos y le acarició el cabello temerosa. -Tienes fiebre, Mamoru-san...deberías... -Pudo apenas articular ella mientras buscaba una excusa para alejarse de él.

-¿Te resulta molesto? -Le interrogó Mamoru moviendo sus labios mientras hablaba sobre el abdomen de ella, causándole escalofríos. La joven suspiró y vacilante se inclinó para abrazar la cabeza de Mamoru entre sus brazos.

-No. -Dijo en un hilo de voz, y se limitó a atribuir el extraño comportamiento de Mamoru a la fiebre.


End file.
